graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Aizen M Holmes
This is a work in progress. Aizen's time in Bavaria Aizen had the name of Ani55 before he joined the military. He started in Bavaria as a Private in the 3rd Regiment . After about a day or two he quickly ranked up to Sergeant Major and got moved to the 4th Regiment. He then renamed himself Ani M Rogers and met his Captain after he was moved to the IVth. His Captain's name was Fury. He was Aizen's superior and he made Aizen the drill instructor for the IVth, training men daily. He pulled all nighters nearly every night due to his timezone. After Peter found he was ranking too quick, he demoted him to Sergeant until things were sorted in the Government which was in a time of despair. In a fit of rage, all the soldiers had a riot and demanded Peter to promote Aizen back to Sergeant Major. Alyssa found out about the riot and she talked to all the superiors to sort things out and make Aizen Sergeant Major again. After about a week or two Aizen was approved to become a 2nd Lieutenant. Aizen monitored Guild Chat and made sure trainings were done 24/7. After about four months in Bavaria, a new president got elected and Aizen had made it to Major General. Peter left and Warrior was elected the new president. She made Aizen lead The 5th Regiment. However with Peter gone it was a massive struggle to keep Bavaria from falling. However Sherlock was looking at destroying Bavaria, and set an elaborate plan awhile ago to plan the next few events. After a few days of Warrior being stressed she finally gave in and gave Sherlock leader. Aizen's time with Auel Aizen joined the State and he was ranked Sergeant. Aizen was learning a lot of military knowledge so he stayed in. He met an officer named Choco. Choco was a 2nd Lieutenant. They became amazing friends. He then met a guy called Regius and he was trained by him on how to be a better soldier. He's the reason Ani's name changed to Aizen. So Ani changed his name to Aizen. State died and Auel made The Army of Auel. He then joined The Royal Guards, led by Aga, and was made Sergeant. I can not quite remember how many days or weeks it was till Aga gave him leader of The Royal Guard. What Aizen didn't know is he was being tested on how well he could lead. Aizen did well however there were some improvements to be made. Aga got leader back and Aizen was promoted to Warrant Officer. However Auel still fell inactive so The Army Of Auel disbanded and we all went different ways. Aizen was in a few other military guilds that didn't last long. He then found himself leading a military called Kaedei. Aizen was not ready to lead a military and grew too quick. Aizen then had stress problems due to hacker groups such as the Underground and the Z Council to pressure him to disband Kaedei. Aizen changed after that. He didn't trust as many people as he did before Kaedei. Again Aizen then found himself in military guilds that didn't last long. When Auel came back and made The Republic Aizen enlisted and was serving Auel again. Aizen was made Corporal and after about a day or two he was to be an officer leading the 5th Battalion. Aizen did really well as an officer leading the 5th Battalion. However Aizen was a double agent for Vulnus. But the wrong information got out and Aizen was discharged. However after a few talks Aizen was back in and leading the 5th Battalion again. Aizen did well for leading trainings and rallies. Auel yet again fell inactive and Aga lost hope in the Republic. However Aizen wasn't going to give up that easy. He told everyone to stay and he planned a military to fall from the ashes of the Republic. Aizen made Piorus. A military that had everything. All Aizen needed to do is keep in intact . After two weeks of training people and rallying Aizen left Piorus to join The First Order. Category:People __NOEDITSECTION__